Volviste Por mi
by Oriichan
Summary: Todo empieza con un sueño..¿Se volverá realidad?
1. Chapter 1

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy sola? Espera… ¿Ese es Jellal? No entiendo esto, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?!_

_-Erza, ¿Por qué huyes? _

_¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Mis palabras no salen de mi boca, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Erza…_

_Ya veo, era un sueño. Me encuentro en mi cama, no quiero levantarme. ¿Por qué soñé con Jellal? ¿Será una señal? Pero… ¿De qué?_

-¡EEERRRZZZAAA! ¡Despierta! –Alguien golpea a la puerta-

La pelirroja se levanta y abre la puerta, la figura de una rubia exaltada aparece frente a su puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿Por qué estás tan exaltada?

-¡Hay problemas! ¡Natsu está…!

La pelirroja se vistió lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo con la rubia.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Natsu, Lucy? –Logró decir mientras corría detrás de la rubia-

-¡Cerca del Gremio!

Ambas corrían lo más que podían hasta ver una multitud de personas en la entrada del gremio. Las chicas lograron adentrarse en ese grupo de personas para ver lo que pasaba.

Natsu peleaba contra Jellal.

¡¿Jellal?! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡Erza, debes detener a Natsu! –Gritó la multitud-

La pelirroja usó su armadura de Adamantio para detener el fuego de Natsu.

-¡ERZA! ¡No me detengas, no quiero volver a ver el rostro de este tipo de nuevo por Fiore! –Gritó el Dragon Slayer de Fuego-

-¡Natsu, debes calmarte! –Erza miró de reojo a Jellal-

-Pero… ¡Erza! –Dijo el peli rosado mientras miraba a Jellal-

-Yo me encargaré de él, Natsu.

Erza volvió a tener la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando llegó.

-Tú –miro a Jellal- ven conmigo.

Natsu se tranquilizo y entró al gremio junto a Lucy. Jellal caminaba a unos centímetros de Erza para no tropezar con ella. Esta última se detuvo en un puente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí en Fiore… -voltea a verlo- Jellal?

-Yo…Estaba buscando a alguien. –Miró hacia el horizonte-

-Sigamos –Erza siguió caminando-

Este dúo siguió caminando hasta llegar a una playa, para ese entonces ya el sol se había ocultado.

-Erza, yo… -Logró decir Jellal mientras apretaba su puño-

-¿Si? –volteó la pelirroja-

-Yo vine a Fiore a…a verte. –Se sonrojó-

La chica se sonrojó un poco y volteo un poco la mirada.

-Quería hablar contigo…Por eso vine –Jellal la miró-

-¿Y de que querías hablar? –Erza lo miró un poco sonrojada-

-Bueno, –Jellal tomó la mano de Erza y la llevo cerca de unas escaleras- quería que supieras que me iré…por un largo tiempo.

-¿A dónde irás? –Erza se sentó en un escalón-

-Quiero despejar mi mente, tengo una confusión en mi mente y debo saber si es verdadera…o falsa. –Jellal miró hacia las estrellas-

Jellal… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi? Has cambiado un poco.

-¿Una confusión? –Erza se colocó en el mismo escalón que él y lo miró-

-Sí.

-Y… ¿Puedo saber cuál es esa confusión? –Erza se arregló su falda y miró a Jellal-

-Creo que… –Se puso serio- Estoy Enamorado.

_Estoy Enamorado, Estoy Enamorado, Estoy Enamorado. Esas palabras rezumban en mi cabeza y en mi pecho. ¿Por qué me duele mi pecho? Debería estar feliz por él pero, ¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionada?_

-Oh –la pelirroja bajó su mirada- Estoy muy…feliz por ti, Jellal –Levantó su cabeza y sonrío-

-Erza…-la miró detalladamente y abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo- ¡¿Por qué estás llorando?! –Se levanta del escalón y se coloca delante de Erza- ¿Te sientes bien? –Jellal le seca una lágrima que corre por su mejilla-

-Lo-Lo siento –Erza oculta su rostro con sus manos- No sé porque estoy llorando, estoy muy feliz por ti pero…-Las lágrimas siguen cayendo- No sé que me ocurre.

-Acaso… ¿Te gusto, Erza? –La mira sorprendido-

Erza levanta su cabeza y lo mira.

-No, no quise decir eso, disculpa! –El chico se sonrojó-

Jellal… ¿Me gusta? Mi pecho esta latiendo fuertemente.

-Quizás –Erza susurró- Quizás si me gustes –Lo volteo a ver un poco sonrojada-

Jellal no dijo nada, ¿Estaba sorprendido?, ¿Asustado? Seguí pensando hasta que vi que Jellal se llevó una mano a su cara y empezó a reír.

-¡¿D-De que te ríes?! –Gritó la pelirroja- No es una broma…

-Es que…No me lo esperaba –siguió riendo por diez segundos y logró ponerse serio- Porque… -Toma las manos de Erza- La persona de la que estoy enamorado -se acerca al rostro de Erza- Eres tú.

_Mis labios están cálidos, los labios de Jellal son muy cálidos. Jellal se separó de Erza y quedaron frente a frente._

-Por eso quería irme lejos, para olvidarme de ti pero…-Coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla de Erza- No llegué a imaginar que yo te gustaría.

-Yo tampoco pensaba que yo…Te llegaría a gustar –Erza tomó su mano y se sonrojó-

Jellal junto sus labios junto a los de ella por unos largos minutos, olvidándose totalmente de su alrededor y del mundo. Erza se separó de él.

-Debemos irnos, ya es muy tarde. –Erza se levanta del escalón-

Jellal la abraza por la espalda, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Sabes que esta será la última vez que nos veamos? –Jellal besó el cabello de Erza-

-Sí, lo sé. –Erza volteó y le dio un cálido abrazo-

A pesar de la belleza de la noche, ambos siguieron juntos hasta el amanecer…Pero, no se percataron de que alguien los vigilaba desde los árboles.

-Mmm...Así que aquí es donde estabas, Erza –Se dice a sí mismo-


	2. El Sueño Continua

_Estoy sola. Espera, ¿Eso es fuego? ¡¿Qué se está quemando?! ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Veo a alguien…_

_-¡Erza, ayúdame! _

_No puedo reconocer esa figura, ¿Quién es? ¡DEBO SALVARLO!_

Cuatro paredes, un techo, un suelo…Ya veo, volví a soñar.

-¿Qué significaran mis sueños? –Erza pensó en voz alta- Supongo que iré a la biblioteca a investigar.

La chica se agarró el cabello en una cola, se colocó lo primero que vio y fue en camino hacia la biblioteca del gremio.

-¡Buenos Días, Erza! –Lucy agitó su mano saludando-

-Buenos Días –La pelirroja soltó una sonrisa y siguió caminando-

Estaban todos en el gremio, Juvia estaba "acosando" a Gray, como de costumbre; Cana estaba concentrada en su bebida; Wendy hablaba con Mirajane…Todo en orden. Bajé hacia la biblioteca, quizás encuentre la respuesta a esos extraños sueños que tengo.

_Escucho a alguien hablando, mejor me escondo para que no me encuentren._

-Enana, no debes hacer tanto esfuerzo cargando esos libros –Gajeel alzó todos los libros que Levy llevaba en brazos-

-Pero, ¡Puedo llevarlos por mi cuenta! –La chica intentó arrebatarle los libros-

Gajeel la detuvo con su brazo derecho.

-Detente, no quiero que te hagas daño –Gajeel se sonrojó un poco-

Pude notar que Levy se sonrojó igualmente.

-Bueno, entonces ayudame a llevarlos a mi casa –Levy sonrío igual de amable como siempre-

-C-Claro.

Iba a salir de mi escondite hasta que…

-¡CUIDADO!

Una avalancha de libros iban cayendo hacia Levy.

Salí de mi escondite para ir en busca de Levy pero, alguien se me adelantó.

-Auch. –Levy levantó la mirada- ¡Gajeel! ¿Estás herido?

Volví a esconderme para mirarlos.

-La pregunta correcta es: ¿TÚ estás bien? –Gajeel sonrió-

-S-Sí, estoy bien –Levy notó que su cara estaba muy cerca a la de Gajeel- ya puedo levantarm- Fue interrumpida por Gajeel.

-No, –se acercó más a Levy- quédate así.

_¿Mis ojos me están engañando? ¿O es mi cerebro que está confundido? ¡¿GAJEEL ACABA DE BESARLA?!_

Estuve en mi escondite como…unos 10 minutos más, viendo como Gajeel y Levy se besaban y eso…Me recordó a Jellal…Jellal… ¡Había olvidado por completo de lo que venía a buscar!

Al fin, Gajeel y Levy se habían ido.

-Veamos –Me levanté de mi escondite y empecé a buscar libros-

Al final, no conseguí ningún libro que me diera información sobre los sueños. Salí del gremio y me di cuenta de algo: Ya era de noche.

Caminé, caminé y caminé hasta llegar a un puerto donde había muchos botes, quería subir a uno, pero eran para dos personas.

-Señorita, puede subir a este bote, yo le daré un paseo. –Un hombre con el rostro cubierto por un pañuelo y un sombrero me tendió la mano para no caerme-

Tomé su mano y me senté en el bote.

El hombre me llevó a un lugar donde las estrellas se veían más brillantes que nunca y se detuvo.

Vi pasar una estrella fugaz.

-Pida un deseo, señorita.

-Deseo que…Él esté aquí –susurró la chica-

-¡Deseo Concedido!

El hombre se quitó el pañuelo y el sombrero…Era Jellal.

-¡¿Jellal?! ¿No te habías ido?

-Bueno, yo te había dicho que me iría lejos por mi confusión, y mi confusión se fue, ¿No lo recuerdas? –Soltó una sonrisa burlona-

Se coloco frente a mí.

-Quería verte… Y al parecer tú también querías verme –Se rió- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación hablar tan bajo cuando hay una persona cerca de ti?

-¿Ahora me darás clases de educación? –Erza rió y lo miró fijamente-

Jellal la besó.

-No te…acostumbres mucho a esto, Jellal –La pelirroja desvió la mirada y se sonrojó-

-Te diré una cosa –Jellal colocó su mano derecha en el rostro de Erza- Mientras más te sonrojas, más ganas me dan de besarte.

-Ya detente, alguien podría vernos –Erza lo miró-

-Nadie podrá vernos, estamos lejos.

-Aun así…-Erza bajo un poco la mirada-

Jellal la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como a un peluche.

-Si te abrazo…Nadie te podrá ver, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué estas haciend-?

Jellal la interrumpió.

-Por favor, déjame abrazarte. –La abrazó más fuerte- No quiero dejarte ir –Besó la cabeza de la chica-

-…Por lo menos déjame respirar.

-Lo siento –La soltó un poco- solo que…Quiero estar así por siempre contigo.

Ambos quedaron un rato en ese lugar, hablando, besándose, abrazándose…Pero, alguien los espiaba, de nuevo.

-Así que sigues viéndote con él, Erza. Ya veremos cómo se tornará esta historia –Se dice a sí mismo y se va-


	3. Conflictos

_¿Hay un incendio? ¿Qué se está quemando? Espera… ¡ES EL GREMIO! ¡Debo correr! _

_-Erza, ¡ayúdanos! _

_¿Quién me está diciendo eso? Escucho su voz en mi cabeza…_

_-Erza…_

**Volví a tener ese sueño…Supongo que iré a la biblioteca de la ciudad.**

Erza seguía acostada en su cama, recordando la noche anterior con Jellal; tocó sus labios recordando el beso que le robó Jellal. Luego de cinco minutos, Erza se levantó, se dio un baño, se vistió y salió decidida hacia la ciudad. Ya todos en Fiore conocían a Erza, la saludaban como si fuese de la familia. La pelirroja llegó a la biblioteca.

-Etto…Buenos Días –La pelirroja se dirigió a la persona que estaba sentada frente a un escritorio-

-Oh, Buenos Días, Erza-San. ¿Necesitas algo? –La muchacha sonrió-

-Sí… ¿Tienes algún libro relacionado al significado de los sueños?

-Mmm…Déjame revisar, ¿puedes volver dentro de veinte minutos? –La chica se levantó de su asiento-

-Claro, volveré en veinte minutos, entonces…

Erza salió de la biblioteca y fue a un café que estaba cerca, se sentó al lado de una ventana y se empezó a tomar una taza de café.

_-Ahora que lo pienso…No he visto a Natsu desde que peleó con Jellal. ¿Dónde estará?_

Erza volteó a mirar a la ventana y lo vio, Natsu estaba caminando y a su lado estaba Happy. La pelirroja salió del Café lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a Natsu.

-¡Natsu! –Erza siguió corriendo-

El peli-rosado volteó.

-Erza…-Quedo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cruzó sus brazos-

-Quería…-Erza respiró profundamente- Hablar contigo.

-Happy –Natsu volteó a verlo- ¿Puedes ir al gremio mientras hablo con Erza?

-Aye.

Happy se fue volando, así que Erza y Natsu fueron a la orilla de un pequeño lago, no estaba tan lejos de la biblioteca.

-Natsu, ¿Dónde estabas todos estos días? –Erza lo miró fijamente-

-Estaba en…Casa.

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante dos minutos.

-¿Estas molesto? –Erza alzó la mirada-

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? –Natsu la miró-

-Porque te encontraste a-

Natsu la interrumpió.

-Te preguntaras porque pelee con él, ¿No? –Natsu lanzó una mirada contra Erza como si fuesen cuchillos-

-Pues, sí.

-No quiero que él te haga daño –Natsu seguía mirándola- No dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño –Soltó una pequeña sonrisa-

-Natsu…-Erza quedó un tanto sorprendida-

Natsu se levantó.

-No estoy molesto, solo quiero proteger a los que están cerca de mí –Natsu sonrió- Bueno, me voy al gremio, ¿Vienes?

-No, tengo que hacer unas cosas… -Erza se levantó-

-Oh, está bien. ¡Nos vemos luego! –Natsu se fue corriendo y sonriendo-

Erza fue en camino a la biblioteca.

_Así que…Natsu está preocupado por mí…_

-¡Señorita Scarlet! Encontré algo sobre el significado de los sueños –La muchacha sentada detrás del escritorio tenía una pila de libros a su lado-

-Oh, ¡Gracias! –Erza tomó todos los libros en sus brazos y fue a una mesa que quedaba cerca-

Erza no se fue de la biblioteca hasta leer la última hoja del último libro, y de mala suerte, no consiguió nada relacionado a su sueño.

…_Otro día perdido sin poder encontrar nada relacionado a mi sueño. Supongo que iré a Fairy Hills a buscar ayuda con Levy._

Erza caminó con toda la tranquilidad hasta Fairy Hills, pero…

La pelirroja sintió que alguien la jaló del brazo hasta un callejón oscuro, reacciono al instante y le dio una patada.

-¡Tiempo fuera! Si que sabes defenderte –Una voz familiar se empezó a sobar el lugar donde recibió el golpe-

-¿Jellal?

-¿Ya reconoces mi voz? –Soltó una risita-

-¡Idiota! –Erza le dio un leve golpe en el hombro-

Jellal detuvo la mano de Erza antes de que llegara a golpear su hombro.

-¿Piensas acabarme hoy a golpes? –La acorraló en una esquina y se le acerco un poco-

-Je-Jellal, alguien nos podrá ver ¡idiota! –Erza susurró-

Jellal la presiono aún más.

-Nadie nos va a ver, ¿Acaso me viste cuando te jale del brazo? –Jellal se colocó frente a frente con Erza-

_Tiene razón, no lo vi._

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Erza. Tampoco dejaré que te vean –Sonrió-

-¿Y cómo se supone que harás es-? –Fue interrumpida-

Jellal le robó un beso, tapándole la cara para que así la pelirroja no se preocupara tanto. Jellal se separó de los labios de la chica y la miro fijamente mientras le tocaba el cabello.

-¿Dejarás de preocuparte si hago eso? –Jellal tocó la mejilla sonrojada de Erza-

-S-Supongo que sí.

Jellal tomó a erza por la cintura, mientras ella lo agarraba por su cuello. Se olvidaron completamente del mundo. La pelirroja hasta había olvidado que debía ir a buscar algún libro de Levy. Sinceramente, Erza y Jellal se sentían atraídos el uno hacia el otro.

-_¿Aún sigues viéndote con él, Erza? Veremos cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que alguien descubra tu pequeño secretito –_Un desconocido piensa-

**Una maceta de flores acaba de caer.**

-¡Jellal, ahí! –La pelirroja exaltada señala a una sombra que estaba en la entrada del callejón-

-_¡Oh no! _–El desconocido empezó a correr-

Jellal lo persiguió, pero lo perdió en una calle, así que volvió con la pelirroja que lo esperaba en el callejón, arrodillada con una tarjeta en sus manos.

-Erza… ¿Qué es eso? –Jellal se coloca al lado de la chica-

La pelirroja estaba sorprendida con esa tarjeta.

-La persona que nos estaba espiando…Es de Fairy Tail.


	4. ¿Toda la noche?

No pude dormir nada. Alguien del gremio me vio con Jellal…De seguro ya mi secreto está regado por todo Fairy Tail… ¡O todo Fiore! Creo que no iré al gremio…

**Alguien toca a la puerta.**

-¿Quién es? –Erza sigue tirada en su cama-

-¡Es Levy!

-Oh, pasa –Erza no tenía ganas de levantarse-

**Levy abre la puerta y encuentra a Erza tirada en la cama.**

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Levy se acercó-

-Sí…pero, no pude dormir bien –Erza hizo un espacio en su cama para que Levy pudiera sentarse-

-Se me hacía muy extraño que no estuvieras en el gremio a esta hora –Levy se sentó-

-¿Y qué hora es? –Erza abrió los ojos-

-Son las dos de la tarde –Levy la miró-

-¡¿LAS DOS DE LA TARDE?! –Erza se levantó de golpe- Bah, hoy tampoco haré mucho –Volvió a acostarse-

-Hoy casi nadie fue al gremio ya que es viernes –Levy miró el techo-

-Oh, quería hablar contigo, Levy –Erza se sentó junto a Levy-

-¿De qué? –Levy la miró-

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Gajeel? –La pelirroja lanzó una sonrisa picara-

-¡¿D-D-De q-q-que e-estas hab-blando, Erza?! –Levy se puso más roja que un tomate-

-Bueno…últimamente los he visto mucho tiempo juntos –Erza sonrió-

-B-Bueno es q-que… ¡Ah! –Ley chasqueo los dedos- ¡El me ayuda con mis libros!

-Oh, eso lo sé bien…Porque…

-¿Por qué qué? –Levy la miró fijamente-

-Vi como él te beso en la biblioteca del gremio –Erza colocó su mano en la cabeza de Levy-

Levy se quedó muda, pero no dejo de mirar a Erza.

-Ja, tranquila, no le diré a nadie –Erza le guiñó el ojo-

Levy agarró la camisa de Erza.

-¡Erza, no sé qué hacer! Gajeel me gusta pero, ¿Qué pasará con Jet y Droy? Los lastimaré –Levy bajo la mirada- En realidad, no sé qué hacer –Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Levy-

Erza tomó la barbilla de Levy y la levantó para que la mirara fijamente.

-Levy, debes hacer lo que crees que sea correcto –Erza le secó la lágrima a Levy- Debes pensar con tu cerebro pero –coloca una mano en su corazón- también debes pensar con esto –Erza sonrió-

-Erza…-Levy la miró sorprendida- ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de amor? –Levy rió-

Erza se sonrojó.

-Pues...Pues… ¡Ah! Lo leí en…la biblioteca –Erza no sabía mentir muy bien-

Levy la miró confusa, ella sabía que Erza estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno –Levy se levantó de la cama de Erza- ¡Gracias por tu consejo! –Sonrió- Iré a la biblioteca.

-¡Oh! –Erza recordó- Levy, ¿Tienes algún libro relacionado al significado de los sueños?

-No sé, creo que sí. ¿Quieres qué te lo preste? –Levy estaba abriendo la puerta-

-¡Sí! ¿Puedes venir como a las…siete?

-Okay, estaré aquí a esa hora –Levy sonrió y se fue-

Erza se levantó de la cama.

-Bueno, debo hacer al productivo hasta que sean las siete –Erza miró un pequeño reloj que se encontraba en una mesita- Supongo que iré a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan…

La pelirroja se dio un baño. Ya que hacía calor, se colocó una falda y camisa fresca y salió a hacer algunas compras. Luego regresó a Fairy Hills.

Erza dejó todas las bolsas que llevaba sobre una mesa. Miró la hora, eran las cinco de la tarde.

-Oh, el tiempo se fue voland-

**Se escucha un ruido desde el baño**.

La chica tomó lo primero que se encontró, para su suerte, era un paraguas. Fue en silencio hasta el baño, se acercó a la puerta y el ruido se detuvo. Espero dos minutos y seguía en silencio. Decidió entrar.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-¿Quién anda-? –No terminó la frase-

Erza quedo paralizada, viendo a un atractivo chico de cabello azul, con su torso desnudo y solamente una toalla, viendo como las gotas de agua de su cabello caían sobre su pecho bien formado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-J-J-Jellal, ¿Qué haces aquí? –La pelirroja no dejaba de verlo-

-Tengo derecho a bañarme, ¿Cierto? –Jellal se echó el cabello hacia atrás-

-¿Y tenias que venir a mi casa para hacer eso? –Erza se apoyó en la puerta y desvió la mirada-

-Digamos que…estaba paseando por aquí y me dieron ganas de entrar –Jellal rió-

-¿Cómo es que nadie te vio? –Erza lo miró un poco sonrojada-

Jellal se le acercó hasta poder rodearla con sus brazos.

-Haré todo lo posible para estar contigo –Jellal le susurra en el oído-

Erza se sonrojó aún más.

-Ya basta de hacer eso –Erza bajó la mirada-

-¿Hacer qué?

-Hablarme así –Erza seguía sin mirarlo-

Jellal la abrazo.

-No puedo evitarlo –La abrazó lo más que pudo-

Erza se ponía más y más sonrojada, después de todo, un chico semidesnudo la estaba abrazando, diciéndole cosas lindas.

-No deberías estar aquí, dentro de poco tendré una visita –Erza intentó salir de sus fuertes brazos-

-¿Quién vendrá a visitarte? –Jellal la soltó y la miró un tanto celoso-

-Una chica del gremio.

-… ¿A qué hora?

-En una hora –Erza logró ver el reloj-

Jellal soltó una sonrisa picara.

-Tenemos una hora para hacer lo que queramos –Jellal le dio un beso en la frente-

Antes de que Erza pudiera decir algo, se sintió en el aire. En efecto, Jellal la tenía en brazos, como a una princesa. Jellal la tiró en la cama.

-¿Qué estas-? –Jellal la interrumpió-

-Dije que teníamos una hora para hacer lo que queramos, ¿No?

Jellal se fue acercando más y más para poder besarla…

**Tocan a la puerta.**

-¡Erza, aquí tengo el libro que me pediste! –La voz de Levy se escuchaba muy enérgica-

Erza cubrió la boca de Jellal con su mano.

-Debes esconderte –Erza le susurró-

-¿Dónde?

-¡En el baño!

Jellal se fue corriendo al baño. Erza fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Levy.

-Hola, disculpa que venga a esta hora, es que a las siete tengo que hacer unas cosas –Levy levantó una ceja, refiriéndose a Gajeel-

-Oh, claro, te entiendo –Erza se echó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-

Levy dejó el libro en la mesa.

-Erza, quiero hacerte una pregunta. –Levy la miró-

-Dime.

-¿Porqué estas mojada? –Levy se refería a su ropa-

_¡Diablos! No recordaba que debía secarme por las gotas que tenía Jellal que cayeron sobre mí._

-Pues, iba a abrir el grifo y un chorro de agua me salpico encima –Erza se confió en su pequeña mentira-

Levy se tragó esa pequeña mentira.

-Oh, Okay. Bueno, me iré. Mañana me dices si el libro te sirvió de algo –Levy le sonrió-

-Claro –Erza también sonrió-

Levy se fue y Erza se sentó en su cama.

-Ya se fue –Erza lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Jellal lo escuchara-

Jellal abrió la puerta del baño y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Acaso no piensas vestirte? –Erza lo miró de reojo-

-Mi ropa está secándose –Jellal rió-

Jellal fue acercándose hacia donde esta Erza.

-No te me acerques –Erza bajó la mirada para no notar su rostro enrojecido-

Jellal tomó al barbilla de Erza y la levantó.

-No tienes porque sonrojarte. –Jellal sonrió-

_Idiota, ¿Diciendo eso crees que no lo haré?_

-Pero, no deb- Erza fue interrumpida por un beso.

La pelirroja ya estaba acostumbrada a que Jellal la interrumpiera así, si él lo hacia ella se olvidaría del mundo.

Jellal recostó a Erza en la cama.

-Ahora, tendremos toda la noche para nosotros. -Jellal sonríe-.


	5. Revelaciones

Jellal se acercaba más y más al rostro de Erza.

-¿T-Toda la noche para qué? –Erza se sonrojó y no dejó de mirarlo-

Jellal le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó de la cama y fue al armario de Erza.

-Veamos… -Jellal buscó entre las ropas de la chica-

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Erza se sentó en la cama-

Jellal sacó un vestido y lo colocó en las piernas de Erza.

-Póntelo. –Le ordenó-

-¿Para qué?

-Solo póntelo –El chico se sentó nuevamente en la cama-

Erza se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a cambiarse.

-No entiendo porque me mandó a ponerme este vestido…Mejor dicho: ¡¿Por qué le hice caso?! –Erza se decía a sí misma-

La chica estuvo un rato en el baño, arreglándose el vestido y el cabello. Ya terminado su trabajo, salió del baño.

-Ya me vestí, Ahor- Erza se quedó muda.

Erza no pudo seguir hablando, frente a sus ojos estaba un chico de traje, un traje negro, le quedaba perfecto.

Erza avanzó.

-¿Qué está pasando? –La pelirroja no pudo dejar de verlo-

-Te dije que teníamos toda la noche para nosotros, ¿no? –Jellal le tendió su mano- Vamos –sonrió-

Erza no dudó un segundo y tomó su mano.

-Pero… ¿A dónde vamos?, Van a vernos cuando salgamos de aquí –Erza lo miró fijamente-

-Ya lo tengo todo planeado, no tienes de que preocuparte –Jellal la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente-

Jellal tenía razón, nadie logró verlos. Había cargado a Erza como a una princesa, y se la llevó lejos de Fairy Tail. Era un lugar únicamente para bailar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Erza tomó la mano de Jellal-

-Quiero bailar contigo –Jellal sonrió-

-¿Y porque tiene que ser aquí? –Erza se puso seria- Aquí hay mucha gente…

-En esta parte de la ciudad, nadie conoce a Fairy Tail. –Jellal miró alrededor- Realmente quería estar contigo aquí.

Erza se sonrojó.

Ambos fueron a una mesa que quedaba cerca, tomaron un poco y hablaron.

-¿Podemos bailar? –Jellal se levantó de su asiento y tendió su mano-

Erza dudó, no dijo nada.

-¡Vamos! –Jellal la tomó a la fuerza y fueron al centro, donde ya habían varias parejas-

-Pero…No sé bailar –Erza bajó la mirada-

-Solo déjate llevar –Jellal la abrazó-

Erza de verdad no sabía bailar, pero a Jellal no le importó, después de todo estaba con la mujer que el ama. Las chicas de ese lugar no dejaban de ver a Jellal, ni los chicos dejaban de ver a Erza. Ambos se sentaron nuevamente.

-Tch, sabía que bailar es agotador –Erza recostó sus brazos en la mesa-

Jellal rió. Una chica se acerca a la mesa.

-D-Disculpa, ¿P-Podrías bailar conmigo? –La chica se sonrojó-

-¿Ah? –Jellal volteo a mirarla- Oh, disculpa, pero vine con mi **novia **–Jellal sonrió-

Erza alzó la cabeza con cara de sorpresa y un tanto sonrojada.

-Oh, entonces…Disculpa –La chica se fue a toda velocidad-

Erza miró a Jellal.

-¿Qué? –Jellal la miró-

-¿N-N-Novia? –Erza se sonrojó y se acerco un poco a Jellal-

-Ah, dije eso porque no quería ir –miró a otro lado- Solo tengo ojos para ti –Volteó a ver a Erza-

Erza se calmó un poco y volvió a su asiento.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos –Erza miró a las parejas que seguían bailando-

Todos notaron que el ritmo de la música pasó a ser más lento.

Jellal se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a Erza.

-Después de bailar esta canción –Jellal la levantó-

Jellal la llevó al centro de la pista, colocó sus brazos en la cintura de Erza, mientras que esta última colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Jellal se acercaba más hacia Erza.

-Jellal, aquí nos van a ver muchas personas –Erza desvió la mirada-

-¿Te importa la opinión de los demás? –Jellal la miró-

Erza no respondió.

-Relájate y diviértete –Jellal sonrió-

Las demás parejas se murmuraban entre sí:

-_¡Hacen la pareja perfecta!_

_-¿Viste a la chica? ¡Es preciosa!_

_-El chico también es lindo._

Erza miró a Jellal.

-Jellal…

-No los escuches –Jellal la abrazó-

Ambos siguieron bailando hasta la medianoche, salieron del lugar y fueron de regreso a Fairy Hills. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en la habitación de Erza.

-Bueno, espero que te haya gustado nuestra **noche juntos** –Jellal remarcó esas últimas palabras-

-Sí, me gustó. –Erza abrió la puerta-

-Te veré luego –Jellal se despidió de Erza con un beso en la frente-

Erza jaló la corbata de Jellal, atrayéndolo hacia sus labios.

Jellal se sorprendió.

-Buenas noches –Erza sonrió y cerró la puerta-

La pelirroja se quitó el vestido y se colocó algo cómodo para poder dormir.

**Al día siguiente en el gremio…**

-¡Erza! Necesito tu ayuda –Lucy se acerca a la mesa donde la pelirroja estaba sentada-

-¿Para qué? –Erza la miró-

-¿Puedes venir a mi casa más tarde? –Lucy tomó las manos de Erza en forma de suplica-

-Okay –Erza la miró un tanto extraña-

-¡Gracias! –La rubia se fue-

Una chica bajita y de cabello azul se acerca.

-Erza-san, ¿No notas que Lucy-san está un poco rara últimamente? –Wendy se sentó al lado de Erza-

-Sí, está un poco rara… ¿Sabes desde cuando está así? –Erza volteó a verla-

-Desde que Natsu-san tuvo la pelea con Jellal, se puso así en la noche cuando regreso de un bosque, o algo así pude entenderle –Explicó Wendy-

_Pero, en ese momento yo estaba con… ¡No me digas que…! –_Pensó Erza-

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad.

-¿Erza-san?

-Debo irme.

Erza salió corriendo del gremio hacia la casa de Lucy.

**La chica golpeó la puerta.**

-¡LUCY! ¡ABREME AHORA! –Erza gritó-

**La puerta se abrió.**

-¿Lucy? –Erza entró y no vio nada, todo estaba oscuro- ¿Estás aquí?

**Una luz se encendió.**

-¡Oh, Erza! Llegaste antes –Lucy sonrió-

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Erza se acercó-

-No, no me pasa nada –La rubia se puso seria por un momento, luego recuperó la sonrisa- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Puedes leer este pedazo de mi novela? –Lucy le entregó unas cuantas hojas-

-Oh…claro.

Erza se sentó en la cama de Lucy y empezó a leer.

"…_Ella se lo llevó a un lugar lejos, a una playa. El chico se le confesó y le dio un hermoso beso, ella le correspondió. Ambos estuvieron juntos hasta el amanecer"._

Erza cambió de hoja.

"…_Se la llevó en un bote, le reveló su verdadera identidad, la besó…"_

Erza siguió cambiando de hoja.

"_El chico se la llevó a un callejón oscuro, siguieron besándose. Pero descubrieron que alguien los espiaba…" _

Erza llegó a la última hoja.

"…_El se encontraba en la casa de esa mujer, estaba semidesnudo. La acorraló en su cama, luego…Se la llevó a un lugar lejano…"_

-¡Lucy! No me digas que… -Erza tembló-

-Sí, Erza. –Lucy se levantó- La persona que los vigilaba...Soy yo.


	6. Un Pequeño Descanso

Erza quedó inmóvil.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio? –Erza no dejó de mirar a Lucy-

-Lo digo en serio. Aunque, eso no debería de importarme pero, pensé en el Gremio la primera vez que te vi con él. –Lucy se sentó al lado de Erza-

Erza no dijo nada.

-Tranquila, no le diré a nadie. –Lucy se acostó en la cama- Pero, debes ser más cuidadosa con que alguien más te pueda ver con él. No me gustaría que discriminaran a una amiga.

Erza la miró. Lucy se levantó y sacó a Erza de su casa con amabilidad.

-Nos vemos mañana, Erza –La rubia sonrió y cerró la puerta-

-Cl-claro…-Erza aun no podía hablar bien-

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Lucy:**

-Si alguien descubre tu secreto –Empieza a caer lentamente- estarás acabada.

-¡He decidido que todo Fairy Tail irá de "vacaciones" a la playa! –Makarov informó desde lo alto de una tarima-

Todos gritaron de la emoción.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Mirajane preguntó-

-Una semana –Makarov informó- ¡Partiremos mañana!

La mayor parte del gremio fue a arreglar sus maletas.

-Erza, ¿Puedes ayudarme un momento? –Levy se acercó a la pelirroja-

-Oh, claro.

Levy y Erza se dirigían a Fairy Hills. Entran a la habitación de Levy.

-Siéntate donde quieras –Levy sonrió amablemente-

Erza se sentó en una silla vacía que estaba cerca. Levy sacó algunos trajes de su armario.

-¿Cuál crees que debería llevarme? –Levy se sentó en su cama, rodeada de sus muchos bikinis-

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si escoges los tres que más te gusten? –Erza apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo-

Levy miró todos sus bikinis, escogió tres. El primero que le mostró a Erza fue uno de dos piezas de color blanco; el siguiente bikini también era de dos piezas, solo que era de color naranja con toques de color blanco; y el último era rojo con rayas blancas.

-Me gusta el blanco –Erza señaló el bikini-

-Entonces me lo llevaré –Levy sonrió-

-¿Me pediste ayuda con el bikini…Por Gajeel? –Erza soltó una risita burlona-

-¿C-C-C-Cómo p-p-puedes d-decir es-eso? –El rostro de Levy se enrojeció-

-Porque es la verdad –Erza sonrió y se levantó de la silla- Bueno, iré a arreglar mis cosas, nos vemos más tarde –Se despidió-

Erza se dirigía a su cuarto cuando vio pasar una sombra cerca. Fue corriendo a ver quién era, pero no vio a nadie. Entró a su habitación.

-Debió ser mi imaginación…-Erza miró por toda su habitación- Buscaré mi maleta.

Erza buscó entre todas sus cosas, pero no encontraba su maleta. Buscó por toda la habitación y la encontró debajo de su cama. La sacó, la limpió y la colocó en su cama.

-Bien –Se volteo con los ojos cerrados- Ahora a buscar mis-Abrió los ojos-

-¿Cómo es que te vas sin decirme nada?

Erza gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, él le tapó la boca con se mano.

-¡No grites! –Jellal la miró-

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Erza quitó la mano de Jellal con fuerza-

**-Golpean la puerta-**

-¡Erza! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste? –La voz de Levy se alcanzaba a escuchar-

-_¡Escóndete! _–Susurró Erza-

Jellal se escondió en el baño.

-¡Oh, ya voy! –Erza se dirigía a la puerta-

Erza abrió la puerta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Escuché que gritaste y me preocupé –Levy entró-

-Ah, si…Es que…-Erza pensó en alguna excusa- ¡Es que tropecé con la silla!

-Oh…claro, bueno…Te dejaré ordenar tus cosas –Levy sabía que Erza estaba mintiendo-

Levy se fue y Erza cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Ya puedes salir –Erza empezó a buscar ropa en su armario-

-¡¿Cómo es que te vas sin decirme nada?! –Jellal se acercó a Erza-

-Por dos razones –Erza volteó a verlo- Uno: Me acabo de enterar. Dos: ¿Por qué debería decirte?

-Que cruel. –Jellal seguía mirándola-

-Ahora, mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo te enteraste de que todo Fairy Tail se iría de vacaciones? –Erza sacó un poco de ropa y la guardó en su maleta-

-Es…Secreto –Jellal se sentó al lado de la maleta de Erza-

Erza sacó un bikini negro de dos piezas.

-Mmm…No sé si aún me quedará… -Erza llevó su pulgar a su boca-

-¿P-Porqué no te lo p-pruebas? –Jellal se sonrojó-

-¡Buena Idea! -Erza fue corriendo al baño-

-_¿De verdad se lo va a probar? _–Jellal se susurró-

**La puerta del baño se abre con brusquedad.**

-¿Y? –Erza se coloca delante de Jellal- ¿Qué tal me queda?

La pelirroja mostraba su cuerpo nada más con un bikini ¡No tenía ningún defecto! El bikini le quedaba perfectamente.

El rostro de Jellal estaba enrojecido, de su boca no salían palabras.

-¿Me veo mal? –Erza lo miraba fijamente-

-Eres…perfecta.

-¿Ah? –Erza se sonrojó-

-Eres…-Jellal se levanta de la cama- Perfecta, pero –La rodea con sus fuertes brazos- Quiero tener esta imagen tuya solo para mí.

Erza se sonrojó aún más.

-¿P-Pero que estás diciendo, Idiota? –Erza trató de escapar de los brazos de Jellal-

Jellal la soltó.

-T-Tienes razón, no tenía que haber dicho eso –Jellal desvió la mirada-

Erza lo besó de sorpresa.

-Tuviste tus motivos para decir eso pero, ¿Qué te parece si me dejas hacer mi maleta?

-Sí, tienes razón, mejor me voy –Jellal llevó sus labios hacia los de Erza- Nos vemos después.

Erza terminó de guardar su ropa en la maleta y se fue a dormir para esperar hasta mañana en la mañana.

**Al día siguiente…**

-¿Están todos listos? –Anunció Makarov-

-¡SIIII! –Todos entonaron al mismo tiempo-

-Entonces… ¡Vámonos! –Makarov salió corriendo-

-¡Erza! –La voz de una mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos-

Erza volteó.

-¿Lucy?

-Tengo algo que decirte –Lucy venía corriendo-

-¿Qué es?

-Ayer…-Respiró profundo- ¿Hubo acción con ese chico? –Lucy soltó una carcajada-

Erza se sonrojó.

-¡LUCYYYY! –Erza la empezó a perseguir-


	7. ¿Por qué?

El mar, la arena, el sol ¡Todo es tan hermoso!

-¡Ya quiero entrar al agua! –Wendy y Lucy se emocionaron-

-Dejen sus cosas en aquel edificio –Makarov señaló un edificio no muy lejos- Por muy raro que suene, en la puerta de cada habitación dice el nombre de cada uno, serán dos de ustedes por cada habitación.

-¡Okaaaaay! –Todos fueron corriendo al edificio-

Erza empezó a buscar su nombre por todas las puertas que veía. La encontró después de tres minutos.

-Veamos…Me tocó con… ¿Natsu?

En ese momento Natsu estaba llegando.

-Wow, me tocó contigo, Erza –Natsu rodeo a Erza con un brazo y sonrió-

Ambos entraron a la habitación. La habitación tenía una ventana que cubría toda una pared, desde ahí se podía apreciar el mar. Había dos camas individuales y en la pared del frente estaba el baño.

-¡Genial! –Natsu tiró su maleta en una de las camas- Ahora… ¡Al mar! –Salió corriendo de la habitación y se detuvo en la puerta- ¿Vas a venir, Erza?

-¿Eh? –La pelirroja dejó su maleta en la cama sobrante y volteo a verlo- Ah, sí. Iré en unos minutos –Sonrió-

Natsu se fue y cerró la puerta. Erza colocó su maleta cerca de su cama.

**Golpean a la puerta.**

-¿Quién es? –Erza se acercaba a la puerta-

-Levy, Wendy y yo. –La voz de Lucy se escucho alto y claro-

Erza abrió la puerta y las chicas pasaron.

-¿Vamos a la playa? –Lucy sonrió-

-Claro, deja que me ponga el bikini –Erza abrió su maleta y sacó su bikini-

La pelirroja entró al baño a cambiarse, luego se colocó un vestido sencillo. Ella y las demás chicas bajaron hasta la playa y se alojaron en una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca de los demás.

-¡Wendy y yo nos adelantaremos primero! –Lucy agarró a Wendy por el brazo y se fueron al mar-

Erza y Levy estaban sentadas cerca de una mesita de la cabaña.

-¿Quién te toco como compañero, Levy? –Erza agarró un vaso con agua y lo llevo a su boca-

-Con Gajeel.

Erza escupió toda el agua que tenía en su boca.

-¿Gajeel? –La pelirroja se limpió la boca-

-Sí…Es…Vergonzoso –Levy cubrió su rostro enrojecido-

-No te pongas así –Erza colocó su mano derecha en la cabeza de Levy- A mí me tocó con Natsu.

Levy abrió totalmente sus ojos.

-No te sorprendas –Erza se levantó y se quitó el vestido- De niños nos bañábamos juntos –Soltó una carcajada-

-Pues…eso si lo sabía.

Hubo un silencio de dos minutos.

-Vamos al mar –Erza sonrió-

-Okay.

Ambas se dirigieron al mar, se juntaron con Lucy y Wendy. Luego de un rato los chicos se reunieron con ellas; estuvieron jugando en la playa hasta el anochecer.

-Creo que ya deberíamos salir del agua –Sugirió Wendy y miró sus manos- ¡Parezco una pasa! –Salió lo más rápido que pudo del agua-

Todos se acercaron a la cabaña.

-Bueno –Erza tomó una toalla que estaba cerca y agarró su vestido- Iré a bañarme primero –Salió de la cabaña- Levy, hablaré contigo más tarde.

-¿Eh? Ah, ¡Claro! –Levy estaba distraída-

Llegó a su habitación y se fue directo al baño, si quitó su bikini y se metió en la ducha. Mientras lavaba su larga cabellera escarlata pensó:

-_¿Dónde estará Jellal? Pero, ¿Por qué en mis vacaciones tengo que pensar en él? No sé qué me pasa…_

Erza terminó de bañarse al cabo de unos minutos, se colocó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, la toalla le cubría solamente hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla. Salió del baño.

-Me pondré algo cómodo para refrescarme –Erza dejó que su cabello cubriera su pecho-

**Alguien le cubre la boca a Erza con una mano y le susurra.**

-Te ves muy linda, Erza.

Esta última sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un golpe en el estomago y se volteó para ver quién era.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Jellal?! –Erza vio como Jellal estaba en el piso sobándose-

-Auch –Se lamentaba a sí mismo-

-¡Respóndeme!

-Deja de gritar –Jellal la miró- Quería verte.

-Esa es la excusa que siempre dices –Erza se molestó-

-Pues…Porque es la verdad –Jellal se sonrojó sin dejar de mirarla-

Erza se sonrojó también.

-En esta habitación también duerme Natsu –Erza empezó a jugar con su cabello-

-Tendré cuidado –Jellal se levantó- Y…Pude verte de nuevo en bikini –Se acercó para abrazarla-

-Jellal…-Erza no podía mirarlo-

-¿Hmm? –Él cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba-

-Sigo en toalla, Jellal –El tono de voz de Erza se puso serio-

Jellal logró verla mientras la abrazaba y se sonrojó completamente.

-E-E-Etto…V-Ve a ves-vestirte –Jellal la soltó y se acostó en la cama más cercana-

Erza abrió su maleta y sacó una falda y una camisa, fue al baño a cambiarse, terminó de vestirse y se ató el cabello.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? –Jellal seguía sentado en la cama-

-Sí, me voy a reunir con una chica del gremio.

Jellal le hizo una seña con la mano para que erza se acercara. La pelirroja avanzó.

-Acércate –Jellal intentó acercarse a su oído-

Erza se agachó un poco.

-Quédate hoy conmigo –Susurró Jellal-

El rostro de Erza se enrojeció, se apartó del peli-azul.

-¿P-P-Pero q-que estas di-diciendo, idiota? –Erza lo miró y luego bajó su mirada-

-Era una broma, tonta –Jellal se levantó y colocó su mano izquierda en la cabeza de ella-

Erza apretó sus puños.

-¿Por qué…Siempre quieres confundirme? –Erza lo miró fijamente- ¡NO JUEGUES CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS! –Erza abrió la puerta y se fue, cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas-

Jellal quedó sorprendido. Se quedó un rato vagando por la habitación.

**La puerta se abrió.**

-Oh, Erz-Jellal volteó y abrió los ojos-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –La persona frente a la puerta frunció el ceño, en su mano, una bola de fuego corría hasta llegar a cubrir todo su brazo-

-Natsu…


	8. Nightmare

Erza se encontraba en un bar donde servían cocteles, una copa con un líquido rosa estaba frente a la mano de la pelirroja.

-¿Se siente bien, _Lady_? –Un chico detrás de la barra de cocteles con un acento algo extraño miraba a Erza-

-¿Eh? –Erza miró al chico- Ah…Sí, estoy bien.

-Es de mala educación mentir, _lady –_El chico agarró un vaso y empezó a limpiarlo con un trapo- Desahóguese conmigo –Sonrió-

La pelirroja resumió lo más que pudo el tema sobre Jellal, el chico le prestaba mucha atención, como si fuese una noticia muy importante.

-Estoy confundida –Erza dio un gran sorbo a la bebida-

-No deberías estarlo –El chico guardó varias copas en su respectivo lugar y se colocó frente a Erza- Yo entiendo lo que ese chico siente por ti –Hizo una pausa larga- …El está profundamente enamorado de ti, _lady._

Esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Erza. No pudo decir nada.

-Deberías ir a buscarlo ahora –El chico sonrió amablemente-

-Eso haré –Erza sonrió y empezó a buscar dinero para pagar su bebida-

-No te preocupes –El chico colocó su mano sobre la de Erza- va por cuenta de la casa, ahora…Ve a buscar a ese chico.

Erza sonrió y salió del bar. La pelirroja miraba por todo el edificio, dando pasos fuertes y firmes. Se detuvo en una de las puertas. Leyó lo que estaba escrito. **Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox.**

-_Oh, esta es la habitación de Levy –Pensó Erza- _

**Se escuchaba un poco de ruido viniendo de esa habitación.**

Erza se pegó a la pared para intentar escuchar lo que pasaba.

_-Gajeel… ¿Qué te ocurre? –_La voz de Levy se escuchaba un tanto confundida_-_

-_¡Enana! ¿…Porque quieres provocarme? _

Erza se agachó para ver por el agujero de la manecilla.

-_Gajeel… ¡Tiene acorralada a Levy! _–Lo poco que lograba ver Erza era solamente esa escena-

-_Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso? –_Levy no dejaba de ver los ojos rojos de Gajeel-

-_Poniéndote ese bikini… –_El rostro de Gajeel se enrojeció_- No quería que…nadie te mirara así, estabas más…hermosa de lo usual –_Gajeel cerró los ojos-

Al otro lado de la puerta:

-_¡No puede ser! –_Erza tapó su boca con ambas manos para no gritar de la emoción- _Me pregunto qué dirá Levy._

Erza siguió mirando.

-_Gajeel._

Gajeel miró a Levy por un rato, después fue dirigiendo su mano hacia la barbilla de la chica. Sus labios se unieron tan tiernamente.

-_Te amo, enana –_Gajeel le dio un fuerte abrazo a Levy_-_

_- Yo también te amo, Gajeel _–Levy correspondió con el abrazo-

En el pasillo, detrás de la puerta:

-_¡No puedo creerlo! –_El rostro de Erza tenía un tono rojizo- _¡Ya es la segunda vez que se besan!_ –Erza se colocó de pie- _Ya debería irme…_

La pelirroja retomó su camino y fue a su habitación. Estaba frente a la puerta y se escuchaban golpes y gritos. Erza abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué es est-? –Erza miró toda la habitación-

Sábanas rotas, almohadas sin relleno, gotas de sangre en la alfombra, partes de las camas quemadas, Natsu y Jellal totalmente heridos e inconscientes en el suelo.

Las piernas de Erza le fallaron, cayó de un golpe sin poder moverse, una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Trató de acercarse a los chicos.

-¿N-N-Nat-Natsu? –Más lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Erza mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil del peli-rosa- ¡NATSU, RESPONDEME! –El rostro de Erza reflejaba el pánico en todas sus formas- ¿Por qué…? –Volteó a ver el cuerpo de Jellal y se acercó- Jellal… ¡Di algo, lo que sea!

La mano de Jellal se movió un poco hasta quedar entrelazada con la de Erza.

-Erza…perdón –Jellal apenas podía hablar-

-¿Porqué me pides perdón? –Erza seguía llorando-

-Por…enamorarme de ti; por aparecer en Fiore; por aparecer en tu vida.

-Cállate, no tienes porque pedir perdón –Erza se acercó a los labios de Jellal y le dio un largo beso-

-Claro que sí, por mi culpa Natsu y yo estamos así…-Jellal volteó a ver a Natsu- Deberías llamar a un médico –La respiración de Jellal se volvió irregular-

-Debo llamarlo de inmediato, ambos están muy graves –Erza se desesperó-

-Déjame aquí.

-No, ¡no puedo hacer eso! –Erza lo miró- ¡Necesitan curarte! ¡Debes vivir! –Siguió hablando-

-Erza…-Jellal la miraba tiernamente-

-¿Qué? –El rostro de Erza estaba lleno de lágrimas-

Jellal tomó a Erza por la barbilla y la acercó a sus labios.

-Te amo.

**La mano de Jellal…cayó.**

-¿Jellal? –Erza lo miraba fijamente- Jellal…no me asustes, idiot...a –Más lágrimas inundaban el rostro de Erza- ¡Jellal…JELLAL! ¡POR FAVOR JELLAL, NO ME DEJES!

Jellal no respondía, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios tenían dibujado una pequeña sonrisa. Erza no paraba de llorar, gritaba hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no pudieran más, se fijaba en el cuerpo de Natsu y seguía llorando.

-Erza… ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Una voz conocida se acercaba a la chica-

La pelirroja voltea.

-Lucy…-Erza trató de secarse las lágrimas pero le salían más- Natsu y Jellal…

-Supongo que peleaban. –Lucy también empezó a llorar viendo el cuerpo de Natsu, herido pero aún con vida- Debemos llamar a un médico –Lucy salió corriendo de la habitación-

Luego de un rato llegaron unos enfermeros y se llevaron a Natsu y a Jellal, Erza seguía tirada en el suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin poder moverse. De tanto llorar, Erza se desmayó.

_-¿Qué es este lugar? _

Cenizas, desesperación, horror. Eso reflejaba ese lugar.

-_Estas en un sueño, lady._

_¿Lady? No me digas que…_

_-¡Bienvenida a tu imaginación! _

_-Espera… ¡tú eres el chico del bar! _

_-Mi nombre es Nightmare._

_-Eso significa "Pesadilla". _

_-Exacto. ¿Recuerdas esas veces que soñaste con que algo se quemaba y había alguien a quien debías salvar? _

_-Sí…_

_-Debías salvar a ese chico…Jellal._

_¡No puede ser! Lo que pasó es culpa mía…_

_-No pienses que es culpa tuya, eso paso por que tenía que pasar…_

_-Claro que es culpa mía…escuché un ruido en la habitación de Levy y no pude evitar saber que era lo que pasaba –_Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Erza-

Nightmare no dejaba de mirarla.

_-Creo que es hora de que despiertes, lady –_Se acercó y le susurró al oído-

-Oh, Erza. ¿Te encuentras mejor? –Levy estaba sentada al lado de una cama de hospital, donde se encontraba Erza-

Lucy también estaba ahí, apoyada sobre una pared.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Erza acaricio su cabeza-

-En el hospital –Lucy se acercó y se sentó en un espacio de la cama- Te desmayaste después de lo de Natsu y Jellal.

Erza reaccionó, recordó esa escena y una lágrima salió.

-¿Cómo están ellos? –Erza se secó la lágrima-

-Natsu está bien, ahora está dormido.

-¿Y Jellal? –Erza miró a las chicas-

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

**Este no es el capítulo final, es el que viene e_e! Me pasé con el drama T_T Bueno, gracias a los que me apoyan con este fanfic:3 No soy la mejor escritora del mundo (Y tampoco quiero serlo xD) **

**Nos leeremos en una próxima entrega(? **


	9. Sakura Rainbow

**Algunos meses después…**

-¡Hagamos una fiesta por Natsu, por su recuperación! –Makarov miró al peli-rosa-

-Te tardaste en recuperarte, idiota –Gray le dio un leve golpe en el brazo-

-Silencio –Natsu rió-

Cualquiera pensaría que planificar una fiesta al último momento sería un poco problemático, pero no para Fairy Tail. En menos de una hora ya había bebidas, bailes, risas, lo típico en el gremio. Sin que nadie del gremio se diera cuenta, Erza salió del gremio.

_Recordar el momento en el que Lucy me dio la noticia de Jellal es horrible. _

_-_**Flashback-**

-¿Está…muerto? –Incontables lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Erza-

-No exactamente, pero el doctor no sabe su estado…Está muy grave –Lucy trataba de explicar con pocas palabras-

-Quiero ir a verlo –Erza trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Levy no la dejo-

-¡No, Erza! –Levy gritó- Debes descansar, te desmayaste por mucho tiempo.

-Tú no entiendes –Erza bajó la mirada- Yo…

-¡Sí te entiendo! Debes descans-Levy escuchó lo que Erza tenía que decir-

-¡YO LO AMO! –Erza apretó sus puños- ¡Todo esto pasó por mi culpa!

Levy mantuvo el silencio por un momento.

-¿Te culpas por amarlo? –Levy se tranquilizó-

Erza suspiró.

-Esto no pasó por tu culpa –Levy la abrazó- El pasado ya no se puede remediar, Erza.

**La puerta se abrió.**

-Tenemos noticias sobre el Sr. Jellal Fernándes –Un hombre alto y de bata blanca se dirigía a las chicas-

-¿Pasó algo? –Lucy miró al Doctor-

-No sabemos dónde está. Lo dejé solo por un momento y cuando volví, ya no estaba. –El Doctor tenía un aura de culpa a su alrededor-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Sin darse cuenta, Erza llegó a una pequeña casita cerca de un lago. A un lado estaba un bello jardín, con muchas flores y una gran estatua de una pareja de Ángeles. Erza se acercó a un columpio que se hallaba cerca de esa casita.

_Jellal… ¿A dónde fuiste? Me dejaste aquí…sola. _

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Erza, inmediatamente se la secó.

-Dónde sea que estés, siempre te amaré…Jellal –Erza elevó su mirada al cielo-

Erza se quedó un rato más en ese agradable jardín, columpiándose como una niña pero con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Una pareja de ancianitos salió de la casita.

-Oh, querida –La ancianita se acercó a Erza- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? –La miró sonriendo- ¡Es un día precioso para estar triste!

-Oh –Erza volteó a mirarla- Disculpe por entrar a su jardín, me pareció muy lindo

-No tienes que disculparte, nos alegra que alguien venga a nuestro jardín –El ancianito se acercó a su esposa- ¿Porqué estabas triste?

Erza dio un leve suspiro.

-Perdí…a la persona que amo.

La ancianita se acercó a Erza.

-Querida, no lo perdiste. Si de verdad lo amas, lo tendrás siempre en tu corazón.

Esas palabras hicieron un poco feliz a Erza. Antes de poder decir algo, una gota se posó en la nariz de Erza, miró al cielo, las nubes grises se apoderaron del cielo.

-Entra a nuestra casa para que no te mojes –La anciana tomó la mano de Erza-

-¿No seré una molestia?

-¡Claro que no! Vamos, entremos.

La pareja de ancianos entraron después de Erza. La casa era pequeña, pero acogedora. Una chimenea iluminaba una parte de la habitación, el olor que inundaba la habitación era de un Té acompañado de unas galletas en un horno. La lluvia duró más de lo que se esperaba. Erza se colocó de pie.

-Muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme un rato aquí pero, si no me voy mis amigos se preocuparán si no llego pronto –Erza sonrió-

-Cuidado por el camino, cariño. –Los ancianitos se despidieron de Erza-

Erza salió de la casa, trató de correr hasta un pequeño puente, se acercó a una tienda que estaba cerca, recogió su cabello en una cola. Su camisa estaba empapada, al igual que su short. Se acercaba más y más al gremio.

-¡Erza!

La pelirroja volteó a ver quien la llamaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Esa persona se acercaba a ella.

-T-Tú –Erza llevó ambas manos a su boca para evitar gritar-

La persona se colocó frente a Erza.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte –Sonrió-

-No puede ser –Una lágrima se asomaba por el rostro de Erza-

A pesar de la lluvia, esa persona supo diferenciar una lágrima con esa tormentosa lluvia, acercó su mano al rostro de la pelirroja y le quitó esa lágrima.

-Eres hermosa, no deberías llorar.

-¡Jellal!

Erza sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia el peli-azul, abrazándolo tanto como pudo. Jellal le correspondió.

-¡¿Dónde estabas, idiota?! ¡Me dejaste sola! –Erza seguía llorando-

Jellal la agarró por las piernas, alzándola.

-Olvida el pasado.

-No, no puedo hacerlo. ¿A dónde fuiste? –Erza lo miraba-

-En ese hospital no saben cómo curar a alguien que usa magia, así que decidí que alguien que use magia curativa me ayudara –Jellal explicó-

-Te…extrañé –Erza se sonrojó-

Jellal sonrió.

-Yo también.

Jellal y Erza unieron sus labios, Erza colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jellal, el aún la tenía alzada. Siguieron así durante un largo rato.

-Ejem –Una voz cercana los interrumpió-

Jellal bajó a Erza de sus brazos, esta última volteó a ver quién era.

-Maestro…

Makarov se acercó a Jellal.

-Felicidades, muchacho –Makarov rió- Más te vale no hacerle daño o te las verás con todos nosotros.

Erza miró la entrada del Gremio, la mayoría dejó la fiesta y se acercó a ver esa bella escena entre Erza y Jellal, Natsu se encontraba al frente de todos.

-Erza…tú…-Natsu no sabía que decir-

-Natsu…-Erza se acercaba a Natsu, Makarov la detuvo-

-No hay nada que decir –Makarov miró a la pelirroja, luego posó su mirada en Natsu- No hay nada que pueda combatir al amor, Natsu.

Natsu se dio por vencido con esas palabras. Se acercó a Jellal y le susurró.

-_Te mataré si Erza llora por ti._

Jellal asintió.

-¡Ahora tenemos otro motivo para celebrar! –Makarov entró al gremio haciendo una seña con la mano para que todos entraran-

-Entremos, Jellal. Si seguimos acá nos mojaremos aún más –Erza se acercaba a la entrada del Gremio-

Ambos entraron. Todo el gremio bailó, bebió, entre otras cosas hasta el anochecer, para ese entonces la lluvia ya había parado. Master Makarov salió del gremio seguido de los demás, se acercaron a un gran árbol, esperando a la medianoche.

-¿Qué estamos esperando aquí? –Jellal se acercó a Erza-

-Espera y verás –Erza sonrió-

-Per-Jellal hizo silencio y miró el árbol-

El Gran Árbol se ilumino de todos los colores del Arcoíris, iluminaba toda la Ciudad. Todos los miembros del Gremio adoraban ese Gran Árbol.

-Es…hermoso –Jellal no tenía palabras-

-Lo sé –Erza sonrió-

Jellal se acercó un poco más a Erza, lo tomó por la cintura y culminó esa escena con un beso.

_**Juntos Por Siempre…Y Para Siempre.**_ Por raro que suene, ese Árbol reflejaba esa frase. Porque NADA puede vencer al amor.

**Ay, qué cursixD! Bueno, gracias a todos los que me siguieron con este fanfic, no es el mejor pero, me gustó escribirlo:3**

**Nos leeremos próximamente en otro fanfic de mi creación *u***


End file.
